broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
The War Of Broken Hearts
A Far-Reaching Death As tensions rose between the Dwarves and Kobolds due to the latter's stealing and thieving of Dwarven goods, an attack on the Kobolds was imminent. When Franki Bluepaw arrived at the Fortress of Noruzim Thakom, he was trapped in the courtyard and set upon by four Dwarves. Charging out into the courtyard, the Dwarves quickly tried to surround the Kobold. However, they are not that easy to kill, Franki especially so. Leaping and bounding across the walls of the courtyard, taunting all the time, Franki fought back, slaying two of the four Dwarves that were attacking him. However, in time, the small Kobold succumbed to his wounds and passed away by the gates of the Fortress. Unknown to most of the Dwarves, Franki was instrumental in organising the meeting of two Elves; Corvoth and Alvina, who had since fallen in love and were engaged to marry. Retribution When Rollo Hammerhand, who was one of the surviving Dwarves to attack Franki, visited Corvoth on trade business, he was attacked by the Elf. Knowing nothing of the bonds of friendship between the Elf and Kobold, he slew Corvoth in self-defence and quickly retreated back to the Fortress. Upon learning of her love's death, Alvina was stricken with grief. Instead of taking her own life, as many would have done, she swore a vow to destroy the Dwarves. A bladesmith of some renown, she armed herself with her finest swords and clad herself in the finest armour. She rode to the Fortress with a cadre of Humans, who were there solely to loot what they could, in order to gain an advantage in the on-going war. The Sacking Of Noruzim Thakom Faced against three Dwarves present at the gates, Alvina utilised dark magic to bypass most of the exterior Fortress defences, quickly dispatching the defenders in close combat, who were shoddily armed. Upon breaching the main Fortress gate, the Humans following her looted what they could. Alvina, her grudge settled, rode back to Haven, however, her efforts in exterminating the Dwarven population had failed. Throughout the Fortress, survivors had hid or plainly gone unnoticed. The Razing Of Southbridge. When new of the massacre reached the ears of Grugni Maddax, he flew into a fit of rage. Consuming a forbidden potion; Armok's Blessing, stashed away in an unknown vault, he stormed off in the direction of Southbridge, mistakenly believing the attack to be the work of the Humans. The potion bolstered his already formidable abilities for a time, but had the ultimate effect of killing the drinker shortly afterwards. In his rage, he slew most of the population of Southbridge, cutting a bloody swatch through the townsfolk. Once he had ran out of bodies, he struggled to make it back to Noruzim Thakom before the potion eventually claimed his life. Alvina, luckily avoiding Dwarven retribution, decided that life was no longer worth living without her love and claimed her own life. Category:Historical Events Category:DFRP World 8